


Mrs. All American

by LovetoWrite1999 (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LovetoWrite1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sorta based off the song Mrs. All american!<br/>Ellie is in a band<br/>The boys are still in High school<br/>Two of them have girl friends ...<br/>and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. All American

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> 5sos and others: Ashton, Calum, Luke, Michael, Lauren, Meredith, and one more (need help finding Calum a girlfriend)  
> Other band: Ellie: lead singer/ drums, Ari: guitar, Eric: bass, Kirby: piano, Lee: drums/ singing

Ash’s POV

 

I was currently zoning out as Michael, Calum, and Luke where talking about boring things like out next biology test and some other shit I don’t care about. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see a concerned Calum trying to get my attention.  
“Yes?” I asked impatiently.  
“I asked you a question Ashton.” He says sighing, I shrug my shoulders and start staring off into space again.  
“Ash you need to get your shit straight. You’ve been like this since Trisha broke up with you, what happen to you Ash!?” I sigh, picking up my stuff and walk away from them.  
“Where are you going Ashton!?!?!?!” Michael yells. I just flick them off and keep walking. I hit someone and look down and see a small girl on the ground.  
“Watch where you’re going you idiot!” She yells in an American accent.  
“Sorry didn’t see you… I mean you are a little on the short side.” She gets up and flicks me off.  
“Come on Ellie let’s go!” I guy that looked similar to Michael yelled form down the hall. She walks away to the direction of him and three other guys. I feel someone behind knowing its Michael I elbow his stomach.  
“Damn man!” He yells holding his stomach, he looks around me down the hall. “And who is that?”  
“That’s some American chick named Ellie.” I say walking to my locker.  
“Damn…. That’s a fine looking girl.” Luke comes up and slaps the back of his head.  
“Stop perving on girls Michael.” He chuckles as the bell rings for our next class. He puts his arm around my shoulders and grins.  
“OFF TO HELL!”  
We were sitting at our lunch table, Luke and his girlfriend Meredith, Michael and his almost girlfriend Lauren, Calum and Me. When the girl from this morning and the guys that where with her came into the cafeteria laughing about something apparently hilarious.  
“Ari! Shut up or I’m going to break your hand and make sure you can never play guitar again!” she says slapping him hard.  
“What… Was it something I said?” She mumbles about him being an idiot and see us at our table and smiles. She walks over with her friends behind her.  
“Hello, I’m Ellie.” She smiles and looks at me. “I’m sorry for being a bitch this morning I wasn’t in a good mood… I found out one of my favorite band members from a band I like got sick.”  
“It’s okay I wasn’t in a good mood either.” I say smiling.  
“So where are you from?” Meredith asks her.  
“New York… well I am, but the rest of my band mates are not.” She says.  
“Oh, so you’re a band?” Michael asks.  
“Yes… and I bet you guys are too.” Pointing at Michael, Luke, Calum, and I.  
“How did you know?”  
“Because I’ve seen some of your YouTube videos.” She says.  
“Well, we got to get going we promised that we would go see Ally.” One of the guys behind Ellie said.  
“Oh shit… I forgot.” She looks at me grinning. “She you later drummer boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's so short but I will write more later


End file.
